


Sonic Forces: Path of a Hero

by SaltyDogGum7



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDogGum7/pseuds/SaltyDogGum7
Summary: Sonic is defeated. Eggman's Empire continues to take control of the planet. Whoever is left from siege bands together to fight against the Empire. A bloodhound's life is torn from his home and decides to join the fight to help the Resistance and find a lost friend, but he becomes something more as he continues on the path towards freedom.





	1. The Rookie

A/N: Here it is. I don't own Sonic. I do own a few OC's. I'm sure we all played Sonic Forces by now. The game was... I don't know. Mediocre. It wasn't awful, but not as good as I wanted it to be. I tried not to hype myself for the game so I guess it worked.

There will be changes such as not getting Sonic back as quickly as possible. He's not going to be appear in the next chapter. A few missions struggling to claim a territory or two then maybe Sonic comes back. Where was Shadow? How was Omega fixed quickly, who made the Wispon? G.U.N. The Master Emerald. Why just Metal, Chaos, Zavok, and Shadow? So expect characters from past games to appear such as Nack/Fang the Sniper and some villains from other Sonic media.

* * *

The world is in peril

The evil Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik waged war across the entire planet. He had succeeded in doing the one thing he had been trying to do for years. Eight long years after countless failure, countless experiments, and unleashing ancient legends. He had did what everyone thought was impossible.

Defeated Sonic the Hedgehog.

The world's greatest hero, the one whom always stood in the way of the doctor since he was young, had fallen.

Before the fall, wherever Doctor Eggman went Sonic was close behind. The two were almost in a constant fight for dominance with Sonic always coming out on top. No matter how bleak it looked the hedgehog always came out on top.

Unfortunately, he didn't win this time.

With Sonic lost, Tails had ran away. No one had seen him since the war started and he had witnessed it. Seeing Sonic fall must've made the fox lose hope. However, Eggman was not fighting unopposed. Standing in the was Sonic's friends and other survivors banding together to form a Resistance, lead by Knuckles the Echidna. Unfortunately with the quickly formation of the organization they had little time to prepare and were losing ground each day for the past five months.

There were reasons why. Eggman wasn't using just robots in his global campaign. He had other help.

Shadow, for an unknown reason, joined the Empire. Rumors circled about that went from 'dormant alien gene activated' to 'Under mind control'. Whatever it was he was the strongest enforcer in Eggman's hands. There were others forces that joined the Empire for different reasons. Metal Sonic, Chaos, and the Deadly Six. There was news of other villains working under Eggman as well as those who took a liking to his new regime. It seemed all the villains, rouges, and anarchist alike had emerged as soon as the heavy hitters were gone. Hope seemed to have been lost.

Or is it lost?

There is always hope. They just need to search for it.

* * *

It came without warning to the villagers. A normal day became a nightmare to the survivors. A battleship appeared in the sky and then… they came. The forces of the Eggman Empire dropped from the airship and attacked. The defense force struck back with all their might.

In the middle of the road stood brown furred bipedal dog. The floppy-eared dog had three strands of brown hair sticking out from above his forehead. He wore black and green gloves, a strap on vest, and black boots with red soles. On his right wrist was a gadget. His green eyes stared in horror as he looked around him. Explosions erupted around him and the cries of the civilians echoed through the air. He knew they would come here, but this soon? Another thought came to mind amidst the carnage.

"Grace." He gasped and turned to the direction of his friend's house.

He raced down the street while avoiding debris along the way. A robot dropped down and attacked him with a claw. He dodged it only for it start firing it lasers. The dog frantically evaded it before raising his hand and launching a steel wire from the device on his wrist. It hit the brick wall and quickly took him away from the robot. Once he landed he raced across the wall and used the device to have the wire unhook itself from the wall and retract in his launcher. He launched it again to the roof where it dragged him to the top. He landed and raced across the rooftop. As soon as he got the edge, a flying robot stood in his way and shot at him.

He yelled as he jumped away and launched his wrist mount wire launcher which had it pull him away from the robot. As he landed on the wall it started to collapse and caused him fall down. Fortunately he landed on an abandoned pile of hay. live He got out quickly and continued running. He made it to the house where his friend lived, but he was too late. Where the house used to be was a smoldering pile of debris and the body of a cheetah.

"No.." He whimpered

He slowly walked forward, dreading it was someone he knew. The explosions and scream around him were drawn out by the sound of his heartbeat.

When he got close he felt a little relieved, yet he still felt remorse for the person lying on the ground. It was his friend's mother and it looked like she was dying from a piece of metal had piercing her stomach. She started stirring and the dog knelt down beside her.

"B..blitz?"

"Ma'am… where is Grace?"

"Grace…told… escaped.

He nodded. His friend ran away while her mother must've distracted them. He hated that, he hated this. This is unjust and terrible. This should not have happened and... he needed to find her.

"I'll find her."

The woman gave one last smile to him and muttered 'thank you'. The light in her eyes faded, her breathing stopped, and the dog knew he was holding a corpse. He cried and then looked away. He saw more robots, but something caught his eye. A red flash flew above the city and to the center of town.

He didn't know what it was, but he had to help. He jumped up and raced toward the center of town. He used his wire launcher a few times to gain speed, but the rest of the time he ran. Faster than he ever could.

Once he made it to the center of the city, he watched as the Defense Force was shooting at that thing. He saw Grace's father and brother among them fighting the robots.

Grace's brother jumped away and shot more beams at it and then turned around. He growled as he spotted Blitz. He walked up and grabbed the dog by the collar.

"Where is she?"

"She... ran."

"Ran? You let her go out alone?"

"I... wasn't there."

He scoffed. "Stupid mutt, figured the one time you were with her you weren't and now she disappeared while you remained here like a coward. Where is mom."

Blitz looked away and that angered the man furthered.

"You should've died in her place. Once this is over I'm searching for her and you're not going to get in my way." He pushed the dog aside and shot at the bot. "Stupid human, stupid hedgehog. Fine time for him to get killed. It's his fault."

Suddenly a chuckled echoed through the air. Everyone spot a glowing figure floating before them.

"Chet!" shouted his father. "Get over here and help!" The father stared at Blitz. "Blitz leave and find Grace!"

"Grace ran dad, we'll find her later. Let's kill that thing!"

The father and son ran over and aided the guard. He needed to help… but a part of him told him not to go out to fight. He listened to the negative and stayed out of sight by hiding behind some debris

He regretted not running. He watched the fiend shrugged off and fired lasers at them effortlessly. Some of the troops got hit while others dodged. Blitz saw Grace's father get hit while her brother evaded the attack. A lone warrior attacked him with a sword only for the white helmet foe to do something weird with his powers to freeze him in place and then launched him in the buildings. He grabbed another solider and launched him at the other soldiers.

"This is beginning to bore me."

"Bore you?" spoke Grace's brother. "You monster. If it weren't for you or that human... then we wouldn't have this garbage." He aimed his blaster at him. "You're going down."

The creature raised his hands and small cubes manifested around him. He then launched them at the defense force annihilating them, their bodies flew like rag dolls all over the place. He watched as the brother got sent flying through a building. One of them landed away from Blltz and his gun landed at his feet. Blitz gulped and made a grab for the gun.. only for a foot to land on it.

"Resistance is futile child."

It appeared in front of his face. The silver helmet abomination started at the dog, analyzing him, mocking him.

"I can taste your fear child. Your anxiety, terror, all those emotions that make you smoldering pile trash." His walked around the dog. "Tell me boy.. why are you here?"

"M-my home…."

The being chuckled. "Your home is no more, your people fled or dead. I… no we are along in this graveyard." He spread his arms, showing him the destruction and debris around them as if the dog didn't know it was there.

"Stop…. This." He said quietly

"Hmm?" He stopped pacing and remained behind the dog. The dog felt a chill down his spine and pressure building up inside. He felt cornered and overwhelm by the beast with enough power to kill him. The furred animal turned around and took deep breaths.

"Wh-why do this?" He spoke loudly, but felt himself wanting to run, he wanted to not be here in front

"Why not? You're all weak and the weak should be ruled under the strong or eliminated from existence."

He then appeared in front of Blitz with his arm stretch out, causing the boy to gasp and back away.

"Should I kill you?" He chuckled humorously and lowered his arm. "But then again." He then began to levitate up in the air. "Run along child, you have no use for me. I will give you mercy today. Enjoy what limited time you have on Mobius… for soon the Eggman Empire will reign."

He vanished, leaving the dog along and scared. Blitz collapsed on the ground and slammed his fist in the pavement.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted. "YOU…" He covered his snout, hoping the being didn't hear him. After a while he dropped his arms on the ground and groaned.

"He can't get away with this..." He clenched his fist as he shed a few tears. "He can't."

He sat there with what seemed like hours until he heard footsteps. He picked up the gun and aimed it at whoever was coming.

"Easy there kid." Said an armadillo walking toward him. To his left was a purple avian girl who seemed familiar. There were others with them who busy checking for survivors. Were they...?

"What's your name kid?" asked the female bird

"Yo… you're part of the Resistance?"

"Yep…" The armadillo poked his chest. "I'm Mighty the Armadillo, this is Wave the Swallow."

"B..Blitz the Bloodhound." He growled. "… I…. I…"

"What?"

"I… I want to join you guys."

"Okay." Wave shrugged.

Blitz blinked. "Just like that?"

"Kid," Mighty grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "We can't afford to let anyone go that can fight. That's kind of our motto. Glory or not we need to win this war."

"I know." Blitz looked at them. "I feel like I just been insulted, but I also don't like this." Blitz gulped. "If you need help, I lend you my strength."

Wave smiled. "Well.. welcome aboard kid."

* * *

An hour later Blitz stepped out of the shower room after cleaning himself up. He looked around and spotted resistance members walking about. Some were old, some young. Mighty was right there various people of various ages running about. He was told the place was in an old G.U.N. bunker that was untraceable to Eggman at the moment, but it was large and filled with tools needed for the Resistance to move and sleep.

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw two people walking toward him. A male red bird with yellow glasses, a yellow tracksuit, and yellow shoes and a female polar bear with spiked out blue hair, pink snow coat, black pants, and pink boots. The male looked nerdy and clumsy while the polar bear looked withdrawn and stoic.

"You're the survivor of the city that was overrun." The red bird looked up and down.

Blitz nodded. "Yeah, I'm Blitz the Bloodhound."

"I'm Sora the Cardinal." He said and then gestured to the bored looking Polar bear. "This is Winter the Polar Bear."

"Hi." She said without excitement. "So you lived… we heard you saw that thing."

He scowled and nodded. "Yeah."

"So what was he like? Huh? Was he scary? Many say he's death incarnate."

"Don't scare the newbie." Winter spoke. "Go on, the top commanders want to see you."

"They do?" Blitz gaped. Why would they want to see him?

"Yeah, you lived. That creature let you go." Sora adjusted his glasses. "They say it let rarely let's people go and other missions nobody has seen him."

"Be thankful we didn't." The girl brushed her hair back. "But if we want to win this war we're going to bump into him sooner than later.

Blitz nodded and gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Lighten up." Sora spoke. "We'll take him down."

"Blitz."

The group spotted Mighty standing before them. "Come on."

"Me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you. They sent me to get you. They want to talk."

"Alright."

He said goodbye to the duo and walked along the corridor to meet with the leaders.

He heard of a lot of them. They all had fought Eggman for years. The Commander, Knuckles engaged Eggman the longest. He heard that Sonic and Knuckles didn't get along when they met, but after a few adventure they became friends. Him, Tails and Sonic were known as the legendary Triple Threat or so they say. With Sonic dead and Tails missing it was the Island Guardian taking up the reigns to lead the group. Everyone close to Sonic knew Eggman and he met two of them. He knew about Wave from Team Bablyon. Mighty on the other hand.

"Sir… "

"Call me Mighty."

"I heard you were once part of the Chaotix."

"Yep, but I didn't want to be a detective so I went my own way and kept in contact.

"Ah, okay."

"… This took us by surprise too."

"Huh?"

Mighty stopped and turned to him with a serious look. "This war, when it came to dealing with Eggman, Sonic was the one who dealt him. Remember when the world broke apart and those shadow things appeared?"

"Yeah."

"Eggman caused the world to break apart, but Sonic fixed it."

"And those aliens?"

Mighty chuckled. "Sonic was there and Eggman didn't have a hand in bring them here. The task of taking care of them was Shadow's overdue task, we were just along with his story."

"But what happened to G.U.N?"

Mighty frowned and turned around. "G.U.N. has been destroyed. G.U.N.'s hierarchy has been captured or dead, the president has been captured. Leaders are missing. Everyone important is missing, Commander Tower included. We're all that's left and we…" He stopped and rubbed his face. "We do have G.U.N. operatives who survived the onslaught and helping out, but they are small and scattered. People are losing hope and living in fear… or joined him in fear or some other twisted meaning." He shook his head. "No matter, I'll take you to them."

They stopped at the door and Mighty knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and Knuckles answered. The echidna grinned at his long time friend and ally.

"Mighty, glad you're here and alive."

"Commander." He grinned. "Can't get over that."

"Well get used to it." The friends fist bumped. Knuckles then saw Blitz and looked up and down at him. "Is this the kid who survived the encounter?"

"Yep," Mighty patted the survivor on the back. "Everyone either ran, captured… or… dead."

"I see," Knuckles held the door open. "Kid, I hope you have enough drive to fight, we need all the help we can get."

Blitz nodded and stepped inside the room. He looked around and saw various people in the room. Some he recognized, others not so much.

Knuckles waved at others. "You know Mighty and Wave. I'd like to introduce you to Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chamelion, and Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hi."

"This guy lived?" The bee flew in front of him and gave him a look over. "He doesn't look much."

Blitz scowled at the kid. He got insulted by a child… but this kid helped take down Metal Overlord and participated in the Black Arms invasion so he has his respect. He noticed Amy Rose, the girl who always chased down Sonic. She wasn't wearing her signature dress. She was wearing a tank top and red pants. She also had bags under her eyes. Everyone else looked weary, yet still ready for combat.

"Heh, I could say the same thing about you Charmy, but I found a use to you." Knuckles patted Blitz on the back, causing him to stumble. "Everyone, this is Blitz the Bloodhound, our newest recruit and survivor of that creature Eggman has unleashed."

The pink hedgehog smiled at him, but Blitz noticed it was a sad smile. "Glad you're here."

Silver nodded. "Do you know anything about him? Anything."

Blitz eyes widen and shook his head. "A…All I know is that he's cruel, merciless and strong. He only allowed me to live just so he and crush me later."

"Hmm…" The Chameleon was thinking. "He's playing a game or he wants a stronger opponent. One is gone and the other joined his side.." Espio looked down and up at Blitz. "You seem more athletic."

Blitz scratched his head. "I practiced Parkour, plus." He raised his arm where the wrist mounted gadget was and fired a wire. "I have this."

Wave eyes widen and shot over to him. "You have wrist mounted wire launcher. Where did you get it?"

Blitz frowned and looked down. "It… was gift from friend of mine. She gave it to me last year for my birthday…. I haven't seen her since I was told she ran away during the chaos."

Mighty frowned. "Sorry kid, what does she look like."

"She's a cheetah, she's my… best friend."

"Like a girlfriend." Vector grinned.

Blitz chuckled. "Nah, she doesn't see me as that. Plus someone was already pining for her and I didn't want to get involve."

"You're an idiot." Vector walked forward. "You let her get away, but when we find her I'll give you the best advice in dating that the books don't reveal.

Wave rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know any better."

"Regardless, she might be captured and we'll have to find a way to get to her." Knuckles replied. He didn't want to think of the other alternative. "So you have some skill." He looked at Wave, who nodded and walked toward a table to pick up a weapon. She then went to him and handed him the red colored weapon.

"Congrats kid, you have a Wispon. Fire model. One of our recent weapons developed by Wave."

Wave looked away sadly. "No, it was… that kid who had the plans. I'm glad we managed to snag them from his workshop."

Amy smiled. "But you and the Brain Trust have been working on that for 2 months."

Wave nodded. "All so I can find my team… if they are still alive."

Blitz looked at the weapon in his hand. He remembered poorly trying to reach for one when that evil creature was taunting him. Could he? He had to try. "This shoots fire?"

"There are creatures called wisp. These weapons harness their and use it to unleash devastating attacks. That's their primary ability. Their second ability requires you to find one to activate it or at least wait until we use that ability without them." Wave replied. "There are more types, but I need more data. The Brain Trust is currently working on two different types Lightning and Cube. They're almost done."

Knuckles looked at the kid, knowing the atmosphere might turn sour. "Go to the obstacle course to test it out. Amy take him to it."

"You got it Commander." Amy saluted humorously and started leading the teen away.

"Wait." Wave walked toward Blitz. "Can I see your Wire launcher?"

Blitz blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I think I can make it more useful to you. Think about, you want this to be more reliable each time you leave."

The dog thought it over for a minute and took the device off his wrist before handing it to Extreme Gear racer. After that he followed Amy out the door.

"He's a green, but can he pull his weight?" Vector said.

Wave scratched her head as she looked at the tool "I think if I can make some adjustments... and add a few nifty features."

Knuckles stared at the door. "We need all the help we can get. Right now we need to pull out all the stops."

* * *

Amy opened the door. "Okay Blitz, this will help you get use to your Wispon."

Blitz noticed it was small room used for target practice. He noticed someone else there, it was a brown bear firing his weapon. He noticed a familiar black jacket, with picture of a eagle wielding a sword, that made him growl. The bear stopped firing and looked back. As soon as he saw who was in the room with him he formed a huge grin. "Blitz."

"Barry."

"You two know each other?"

"School, but you disappeared 2 months ago."

"I enlisted dork." Barry walked on over, wielding a Wispon. He looked down at Blitz with a grin, he noticed Amy and saluted. "Hello Miss Rose."

"Good day Barry." She smiled. "Training?"

"Yes, I want to be ready for the day I meet that creature." He looked around. "Where is Grace, you two always seem to be around each other."

Blitz frowned. "She's… not here."

Barry's eyes narrowed. "Not here? What happened?"

"She ran away. Her mom told her too."

"What good that will do because she might be captured or dead." He grabbed the dog. "It will be your fault."

"How would that be my fault?" Blitz growled at the brown bear."

"BOYS!" The duo froze in fear as if the presence of death entered the room. The slowly turned to the pink furred heroine and felt their heart stopped. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling widely, but they felt there was this sense of foreboding harm coming from her if they didn't stop berating each other. "Get along please."

"Yes ma'am." They let go and saluted. Barry sighed. "Got go and rest up. I'll show you how to man up and not look like a wimp." He walked away, closing the door on the way out."

Amy looked at the door and sighed. "Barry is hotheaded and kind of rude. Kisses our buts more than he should. Thinks he'll be the next Sonic." She stuck her tongue at the door and then turned to him. "So Grace is her name?"

"Yep."

"She wont go for that," The pink hedgehog winked. "Trust me."

"Okay, not like it matters."

"You sound like a party pooper." She held her hammer. "I want to see how good you are."

Blitz gulped and readied himself. He had to prove he wasn't some worthless mutt and find Grace.

* * *

She had no idea how long she was running. She had been running since the attack started, since her mother told her to leave. She made it into the forest and kept at it. She ran like a coward, with the regret of leaving him and her family behind, but she did as was told. So she kept running for what seemed like hours.

"Be okay, Blitz… please."

She didn't look where she was going until she ran into something.

"AUGH!"

She fell down with a thud, her eyes widen and she got up quickly. She held up her hands in defense.

"Get back, I… I will claw you and bite you."

"Sorry."

She heard a voice that was high pitched, but had a scratchy tone. She lowered her hands and got a good look at the person she ran into. It was a fox and standing beside him with a large robot in a wheel barrel.

"Sorry." The fox said again. "I… " He sighed.

"No…" The cheetah girl said again. "I'm sorry…" She notice his two tails and gasped upon recognizing him. "You're Tails."

"Yeah and?" The fox gave a rude answer."

"And? You're famous."

Tails rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't say that if you know what I did."

"Um… so?"

"I abandoned everyone." Tails spoke as he took the cart and walked away.

"Wait… where are you going?"

"I need to find some material for this guy?" He knocked on the robot

"But… that's an Eggman robot."

Tails shook his head. "True, but he rebelled over 3 years ago and has been working for G.U.N. along with… Shadow."

Grace frowned. "I don't understand about Shadow."

"Neither do I." He then started leaving.

"Wait!" Grace ran up. "Can… can I come with you?"

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Tails looked over at the girl. She was a cheetah, with short hair yellow and black spotted hair flowing down to her chin and seemed to be in a unkempt style. It almost like she had spiky hair, but it sticking around all over the place. She had three bangs flowing down her forehead. She had a red tank top and blue shorts. Along with them she had on red gloves and red boots. Her fur was also singed. The two-tailed genius wanted to be quiet as possible… but if he had an extra set of eyes then..

"Okay."

"Great…"

The two started walking.

"Um… where did you find him?"

"In a dump, he was placed there for some reason. I dug him out and I have been trying to find the right tools to restore him ever since. With him, I can give my friends more firepower."

"Great.." She spoke with enthusiasm, but she stopped smiling. "Do… do you want to talk about it?"

The fox froze for a minute before shaking his head. "No… not right now. I'm not ready"

"Okay." She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "It's about time for bed."

"Another mile and we can rest."

She nodded and continued follow the boy. Her mind was still on whether Blitz was safe or not.

* * *

Blitz felt as if 1000, hammers collided with his body in a matter of minutes. He knew she was strong, but not that strong. He had underestimated her based on popular opinion alone. Never again. He was laying down in one of the beds in a room he was sharing with 5 other people.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Sora and Winter enter the room and looking down on him. Sora looked on with humor, while Winter showed a small smile, indicating she had emotion.

"So… Captain Rose gave you a work over?" said Sora

"Ye-ah." He said while groaning.

Winter smirked. "You impressed her."

"Good," He chuckled weakly "That was the plan…"

"That was good, plus we have great news." Sora grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Commander assigned us to you."

"Huh?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, we're also new by 3 days." Winter shrugged. "So… I guess we're Team Rookie."

"Team Rookie." Blitz scoffed. "We need to think of a new name later." He stood up and stretched himself.

"Regardless, we're going to train tomorrow to get ready."

"Train? That's good." Blitz sighed. "I need to be ready to help."

Sora walked around with his arms crossed. "You know... unlike rumors, we still have an estimated 5% of territory, but we're stretched thin."

"So what do we do?"

"We're going to the neighboring villages, Emerald Town and Maple Village. We get those we get a supply route."

"Won't they try to take it back?"

Winter and Sora looked at the other. Sora gave the dog a sad smile. "Yeah, but we're out of options so in a week or two we're going to strike."

Blitz truly felt this was just a sick game made by the villain. Deep down he was scared, but he couldn't just run. Where could he go? Nowhere and now is the time to take matters into their own hands. If Sonic was here the surely they could have an edge… but it was just them.

"Alright, in a week we'll free those cities."

Winter nodded. "Yes." She held a look of contempt, but her eyes held a bit of worry. "Let's make it back alive."

Blitz nodded and held up his hand. The three of them bumped fist, signaling their team up. After conversing a bit, Sora and Winter left the room, leaving Blitz alone in his thoughts. He looked down at his left hand where the wire launcher used to be. A memory came to me.

-Flashback—

_Blitz ran down the field, picking up momentum. He raised his fist and launched his wire from it, pierced the wall, then him rocketing toward it. He hit the wall with grunt and yelped in pain._

_"_ _Oh no! Are you okay?" Blitz looked down at the cheetah he called friend. He nodded to her._

_"_ _Fine."_

_"_ _Good, I was hoping it would help with parkour and not hurt you."_

_"_ _No pain no gain."_

_"_ _No broken bones either."_

_"_ _But…"_

_"_ _Blitz." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. He felt a shiver in his spine and sighed. "Don't hurt yourself too much."_

_"_ _I won't." He then dropped to the ground and walked toward her. "But this is the best present you got me. Thanks."_

_She formed a wide smile and jumped up and down with excitement. "That's great to hear. I'm glad you like it. I didn't know what to give you, but that made me think it was perfect for you. Who knows you might give Sonic a run for his money."_

_"_ _Nah." Blitz waved._

_"_ _But you're just as fast as me,"_

_He poked her in nose. "You're faster and more agile."_

_"_ _You don't give yourself enough credit Blitz." She smiled warmly and giggled. "That tickles."_

_Blitz chuckled. "So how about I tickle you some more."_

_Before she said anything, she heard someone call out to her. She looked back to find her brother waving toward her. She frowned and looked at him with a sorry look. "Sorry Blitz, but I got to go. Family gathering."_

_"_ _Oh." He frowned. "That's nice."_

_"_ _Don't be that, so what if big bro doesn't like you. You're still a great best friend."_

_He smiled, but for reason he didn't like it, he didn't know why._

_"_ _See ya."_

* * *

The memory went and he gave an exasperated sigh. He hoped she got away safely, but if what they say is true, then there hardly anywhere left for them to hide in. Well… he to keep trying. He laid back down and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

In another part of the world, Grace was lying on her back while looking at the moon. Many thoughts danced inside her noggin and feelings of loneliness crept inside. She looked over at the fox beside her. He slept against the robot while holding a wrench. After spending time with him the girl was under the impression the fox had lost his drive. Did he lose it when Sonic was killed? Would he ever get it back? Would she be safe with him? She sighed, that will be for another day, as of now she will need to sleep and begin her journey across this broken world.

* * *

A/N

There you have it. Mighty and Wave are added to the Resistance. Wave found Tails's ideas and built them. Where are Jet and Storm? Ray?

Next time Blitz's first mission.


	2. First Mission

A/N: I don't own Sonic. I do own some OC's. Second chapter. I explain more after this.

The Void Wispon is OP, it will not be in this story. I like it, but no. A wisp or two are going to replace Void.

* * *

-4 days later-

Blitz entered the lab that was used by Wave and the rest of the Brain Trust. Some of the brightest minds available who have not been caught by Eggman were here. People who would use their minds to fix gears, weapons, and machines. He saw a few humans. There were a lot here and it seems Wave was the head of it.

Speaking of the Swallow he saw her standing next to a red hedgehog who's quills were curved up. The hedgehog had red spiky hair stick straight for like a punk rocker. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with a skull on it, purple plaited skirt, black leggings, purple steel toed boots, and red glasses.

He walked over and greeted the duo. "Hello."

Wave looked over and smiled. "I see you arrived."

The red hedgehog looked over and smiled at him. "Hey bro."

"Hi."

"I'm Rasp the Hedgehog, short for Raspberry." She held out his hand and shook it. "Wave is training me to fix machines. After this I want to fix Extreme Gear for tournaments."

Wave smiles and nodded proudly. "There is nobody out there that knows Extreme Gear like I do and we'll be using them on some missions."

Blitz grinned. "Cool, so you asked me to come to."

Rasp walked forward. "I made adjustments to your Wire Launcher. It's more durable and you can do systematic attacks."

"What kind?"

"Like a Wire Attack." Rasp handed him the gear. "Launch your hook, then pull yourself toward the enemy with a devastating attack."

"Like Sonic's Homing attack?"

"Correct," Wave nodded. "All we did was make it stronger, it's up to you train and utilize it's… no your full potential."

"Yep," Rasp nodded. "You will be going 'WHAM' and then they'll be 'OH NOES!" She punched the hair rapidly. "Like that."

Blitz chuckled. "Yeah, like that, but with a boot to the head."

"Dude, you get the reference." Rasp pointed with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's be friends."

"O..kay." He sounded uncomfortable with her suddenly being in his face.

"Great, I'll see you out on the field as tech support dude." She spun around to get back to work.

Wave shook at the excited hedgheog. "She's eccentric, wasn't like that when I found her."

Blitz nodded. "Wasn't like that?"

Wave shooed him away. "She was more reserved is what I mean. I'm sure she'll tell you half of her life later right go and train. Be sure to report back on the Blaze Wispon. I want results."

"And the Blaster type?"

"I made those first, they were easy. The others are becoming more cumbersome. The data I gathered from them are being used for future projects for the war. So keep using the Blaze Wispon and I'll have new ones ready."

Blitz nodded. "I'll do it."

Blitz left the room and moved along the hallway, walking past various people. In the past 4 days he had learned the hidehout was bigger inside than it was outside. Outside was just an average warehouse. However, inside was the real meaning. Everything was below ground. Multiple floors with places to train, to rest, to eat, a hanger housing vehicles to be maintained and deployed when ready. Being underground made him a bit uneasy. What if they were attacked and he was deep in the basement when it happened. What if there was a cave in?

The training areas were the ones he found himself occupying. He had found a room that housed a bigger obstacle course for more leg work. Before that he would need to meet up with Winter and Sora for teamwork exercises and they usually would be in the common area. When he arrived at the entrance to the Common Area he saw Amy talking to a white bat. The bat then waved goodbye as she started to leave.

"Excuse me handsome." She winked in his direction and walked off.

"Um… sorry." He said as he watched her walk away. He turned to the approaching pink hedgehog. "Hey, Miss Rose."

"Just Call me Amy." She smiled. "I feel old if you're being too formal and I believe we're the same age."

"Captain Amy?"

"That's fine." She rolled her eyes. She understood people respected her and the others based upon their accomplishments. "Captiain Amy or Rose. Whatever."

"Who was that?'

"Rouge, she's employed… was by... actually she still works for G.U.N."

"Really? So it is true G.U.N. soldiers are still out there?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "Remnants are still out there and fighting, but… it's not good."

Blitz frowned at the last statement. "It's going to get worse."

"Worse or better we still need to keep heads held high." Amy smiled. "Don't lose to fear okay?"

"Right." He said and watched her leave the room. He looked around the room and found the Winter and Sora sitting at a table. He smiled and walked up to them. He gotten to know them for the past few days. Sora seemed every bit of nerdy as he seemed while Winter was reserved and always looked indifferent to things around her, but he figured that was a front for her real feelings. The two friends encountered each other and saved the other while on the run from the Empire. Both from separate cities and met each other by chance and became close friends.

"Blitz," Sora waved. "You met Rouge the Bat, a G.U.N. spy"

"She's a jewel hunter.. or thief… or something." The cool looking polar bear crossed her legs and huffed "She struts around thinking she owns this… what a sl-."

"No, she's not." Sora pointed at her dramatically with a large blush on her beak. "She's the greatest spy the world has ever known. Team Dark was a secret team to hunt down rogue fiends unrelated to Eggman. From such rogues like Sleet, Nack the Weasel, the Warxio brothers."

"Those sound like not good guys." Blitz said

"Obviously." Winter leaned back in her chair in a laidback way. "With G.U.N. and every governing force down we're bound to run into Rogues. They're flying the Eggman banner and get to do what they want, despite hating his invitation."

"You mean that broadcast he made about joining his empire. Only a moron would think he's being sincere."

"I think we need to focus on one thing at a time." Winter reminded. "Eggman's Enforcers are a priority."

"Yeah, but those other guys are no cup of tea too." Sora replied

"We'll deal with it one way." Said the brown furred dog. "We need to try."

"When you mean we you mean us." Said a voice behind that pushed him forward. Blitz stumbled forward and nearly tripped, but was held up on his feet by Winter and Sora. He turned around, knowing who it was, to find Barry and two members of his team. Barry's teammates, Hop the rabbit and Stripes the tiger, were just as egotistical as Barry and agreed with everything he said.

"Barry." He said with a growl. "What do you want."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Just one resistance member to another. Can't we all get along?"

"Yep." Blitz replied. "But, you always seem to be egging me on."

"We both know." He frowned. "You were there when Grace lost her family."

"That wasn't my fault."

"True, but whatever you did to live, could've help them escape."

"Cold." Winter said.

"Winter." Barry chuckled. "Still want to go on a date."

"Pass." She said. "We're not in high school."

"I know, who knows when it will be our last." Barry shrugged. "I'll see you out in the battlefield cowering like before."

He and his group chuckled as they walked off.

Sora looked at Blitz. "People think that creature spared you because you hid."

"Lies!" Blitz turned around quickly and glared the bird. The yellow jacket wearing bird and flinched and shrunk at the intense gaze. "He… he saw me… he let me go…. Because…" He started quivering in fear and searched for any sign of the monster. "He… h-he didn't d-deem m-me… the e-effort.

"Blitz." Winter got up and grabbed him. "Not everyone thinks that. The ones that do are idiots with screws lose. Thinking like is going to cost us and they are the weak links not you."

"True." Sora patted the dog on the back. "We got your back when the others don't."

The dog calmed down and breathed out. "Thanks, but that's hypocritical of people. We're all survivors here."

"People are scared… may not be the best excuse." The polar bear looked around at the members in the room. "Sometimes… people want to know if there is someone worse off than them. They picked you because you are new and…"

"I don't look like much…" The vest wearing dog stared at everyone in the room, he could feel judgment from everyone. He bet there were people that hid from the demon, so why was he did different? No… it doesn't matter what they think. However, there was a part of him still feeling he failed Grace and her family.

"Now." Sora held a thumbs up, "Let's go train."

"Right."

* * *

4 days had passed and Blitz couldn't help, but feel worse off than when he got here. The mattresses were kind of lumpy and some people snored. He would have to get used to a place like this, but what can he do? He gazed down at his wrist mount wire launcher. He had tested out the device and managed to get the hang of it

Currently. He was with the rest of the troops, in a large room, getting ready to go on a mission. Sora and Winter were to his left. They were Team Misfit, as they finally decided on their proper name. He looked around and spotted Barry to his right. The bear was looking smug as he was along with his team. He heard a cough and saw Knuckles and the other leaders standing before them. He commanded respect and they in return gave it to him. They fought Eggman more times than them, but this was on a whole other ballgame.

"Alright," Knuckles spoke out as he showed them the monitor displaying two villages. "As of right now Maple Village and Emerald Town don't have the necessary strong forces occupying it. We have reason to believe one of Eggman's small time captains is there, but they're secretive and aren't giving their identity away. We don't know which village they are occupying so stay sharp. Right now, you'll be led by other officers. Mighty and Amy will lead the Red Team to Emerald Town. Chaotix will lead Blue team to Maple Village. We're shipping out 1400 hours, get your equipment ready and be sure to head to the buggies by then. Soldiers for each team will be hanging on the wall there. Alright dismiss!"

Everyone separated to find out who will be with who. Blitz moved along with Winter and Sora as he wondered where he was heading to. He looked down at the list and saw he was assigned to the Blue Team, they would be going to be Maple Village.

"Heh, we're going to Emerald Town we're Red Team," He heard Barry say. He spotted him conversing with a rabbit with blue fur covering his face and a white tiger. They slapped five walked off.

"They act like they got an easy one." Blitz snorted at the trio.

"Or they think this will give them big gains. Both Emerald and Maple are close to each other. That's' why we can afford to split up."

"We need the territory." Winter added. "We're short on supplies and this might be our best gamble."

Blitz nodded. "Then we're on it. Let's organize our gear before heading off in a few."

"Blitz."

The group saw Barry and his team walking toward them. The bear grinned at him. "Just so you know we'll take back our territory in no time."

"Don't take this lightly." Blitz retorted.

"Hey, I've been at this longer than you."

"Only by two month." Growled Blitz. "Unlike you I want to see the next the sunrise."

"But if I run into Grace first, she'll be so grateful to me that she'll see me as the coolest guy."

Blitz narrowed his eyes. "She's not that shallow."

"Show's how much you know." Barry patted him on the shoulder. "The strongest always come out on top." He frowned. "Eggman may be strong now, but he and his army will get his then Sonic will rest knowing we inherited his will." He smiled. "Then Grace will be thankful that I pulled off the mission… hey Winter try not to let the kid slow you down."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Whatever

"I'm faster than you." Blitz snorted.

"I'm stronger… we both know Grace is faster. She may got away and waiting for someone to find her."

Barry walked away with his team. Blitz growled and watched him go.

"He's been pining for you friend?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "She never liked his attitude, but Grace will still be friendly regardless." He sighed as a memory popped in his mind.

* * *

_Grace glared at Barry and then at Blitz. The dog had a bruised eye, but the bear also had one. "Barry why did you do that?"_

_"_ _You see my eye? Why do I get the blame?"_

_Blitz shrugged. "You kept egging me on."_

_"_ _Shut it." Barry growled_

_Grace sighed. "Barry please stop it."_

_"_ _Fine," Barry walked away. "Do whatever it is you two do._

_Grace frown a the bear leaving and looked back at Blitz who was looking away. "Blitz, what happened?"_

_The dog shrugged. "The usual, it's not that I haven't heard." He snorted. "He decided to bring up that man."_

_"_ _Your dad?"_

 _"_ _He's not my dad, parents don't abandon their pups." He scoffed. "I don't need him, I've been taking good care of myself. I don't need him or anyone."_

_Grace's ears dropped and her tail lowered. She looked at him with sadness. "You don't need me?"_

_He looked alarmed. "I… that's not what I meant."_

_She started giggling and her tail started waving vibrantly. "I'm just teasing."_

_"_ _Ah…" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I knew that."_

 _"_ _You can always come by for dinner."_

 _"_ _No thanks, your brother always has this mean look whenever I'm there. I swear he hates me for no good reason."_

 _"_ _My brother… I don't care what he thinks and you shouldn't either. Plus he's going out with friends to party."_

 _"_ _Okay, but I just don't feel welcome whenever he's there. Your mom doesn't mind me and your dad doesn't care. I'm just afraid that you might go away."_

 _"_ _I'm not."_

 _"_ _You don't know that."_

_She grasped his hands, causing him to look at her curiously. "I promise you, we'll save up or build a house. The two of us, so you'll live in a place you feel welcome and you'll never be lonely again."_

_"_ _I…" He chuckled. "Thanks Grace."_

 _"_ _I'm not going away anytime soon." She smiled._

* * *

Grace opened her eyes and sighed after the memory. She broke her promise. She didn't know if he was alive and if he was did he die alone. That alone made her miserable. She should've gone to find him, but she fled without a second thought.. and he mother… some friend and daughter she was.

It was morning, another day. She hoped she would wake up in her bed, but being out here was another reminder of the fatman's reign. It was week and she felt she wanted to go back home. She sat up and spotted Tails checking on the badnik he was bringing with him. E-123 Omega was its name. The robot betrayed the mad scientist and went its own way. Join Shadow in forming Team Dark and now… this. Whatever happened to him wasn't good and he though repairing it would help.

They had spent a week traveling and hiding. Making sure they weren't caught by any Eggman badnik or his enforcers. During that week she spent trying to get to know the fox. Making sure he wasn't alone and hopefully relieve his worries… but she learned one thing about him that developed during the six months.

* * *

 _"_ _Mr. Tails."_

 _"_ _Just call me Miles."_

 _"_ _Miles?"_

 _"_ _My real name is Miles Prowler… the only person… who gave me that nickname… is gone."_

* * *

She let it go after that as he was in a sour mood. She didn't want to pry in and they hardly know each other, but she felt now was the day to at least ask.

Grace frowned. "Um Miles… did you see it happen… him gone?"

Tails shook his head. "All I did was see him fall and then… I ran."

"You ran?"

"I ran. Eggman had five of the most powerful beings under his belt. Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic, Chaos, and that… monster. I didn't see him kill him…"

"Ta-Miles, so there might be a chance that."

"I know…" The fox picked up the wheelbarrel and started walking. "I failed him, I failed everyone. I stopped Eggman before. A few years ago he launched a failed nuke on Station Square, I dismantled it. He tried to attack with a mech, but I destroyed it before it could cause real damage. By myself."

"But what changed."

"I don't know it feels like I'm regressing for some reason. I failed my friend, I was too weak to stand up to a force like that and now the world is like this because I became a coward… or I was already one. I think I let Sonic tackle the problem head on while I built machines to help out and acted as his cheerleader."

"But... you supported him."

"I know, but it still feels like he did all the work while I watched from the sidelines."

Grace heart ached for him. The poor guy was beating himself over for what happened to his friend and mentor. Something about this had to be changed.

"Is that why you don't want to go the Resistance."

"I can't face them… not until I get him fixed… not until I find my purpose or…" He sighed and picked up the handles of the wheelbarrel. "Let's keep moving."

She nodded and followed after him, still hoping they wouldn't run into any fiends out here.

* * *

The ride to Maple wasn't a long trip, but many of the occupants had different feelings. Some were confident, other were scared. Blitz sat down in the back was feeling nervous. Many thoughts were running in his head. Was going to do good out there? Was he going to fight well? Will he be useful. Will he run into that creature or any of the generals.. and most of all… who is the general at Maple that keeps alternating trips in secret?

All this worrying wasn't going to do him any good. He looked over at his right to find his polar bear companion listening to music, the cardinal was also listening to music. Now that he mention it, it seems that most of the people in this buggy was listening to music. They also did say music soothes the savage beast, but none of them were savages. He stood up and noticed something at the corner of his eye.

Espio the Chameleon was meditating in his seat. His legs crossed and his hands seemingly like an okay symbol. He heard stories of his bravery. Right next to Knuckles and Silver, he had also shown his skill against the Empire many times, even before the war happened. He walked over to the chameleon and sat down. He opened his mouth to speak when Espio spoke up.

"Do you have any questions?"

"How did you know?"

"I can sense you Blitz." He raised one eye up. "I sense fear in you, but also passion."

"Fear and passion?" The dog was confused about the serious ninja.

"You are passionate about our mission.. no our goal. Correct?"

Blitz stared at him before nodding. "I don't like what happening."

"None of us do." He closed his eye. "On the battlefield you'll have to make decisions that will affect the mission. You have potential, but something is holding you back."

"I going to do my part."

"I believe you." He opened both eyes and stared at him. "But do more than common solider, go the extra mile."

Blitz nodded at him. "Okay, I'm going to try my best."

Espio didn't say another word and continued meditating. Blitz went back to the his seat. Before sitting he gazed at the chameleon one more time, then sat down. He closed is eyes as he tried to not let worry affect his mind.

* * *

Maple Village. From what Blitz read it was a community surrounded by maple trees. It's neighbor town Emerald, was quaint community outside the means of technology. Now it's overrun by the Empire. Once the group arrived the set up camp and prepared their weapons. The Chaotix were discussing amongst themselves with the other captains for potential strategy.

Blitz looked over at the large squad that was ready to deploy. There were some humans among them as well. Seems Eggman doesn't care whether they're human or not. He wanted the world.

"This is our first fight." Sora said with apprehension in his voice. "We're going in there, fight some bots, and free the village. Yep that's right." He adjusted his glasses. "We're doing this. We have the Chaotix with us."

Winter shook her head. "We can't rely on them too much."

"I know… but."

"The Commander and the Generals may have their encounters Eggman in the past, but this changed once he gained a hold of the planet."

"Y-yeah."

"Sora." Blitz turned to him. "We're needed, we may not be the best, but we can make a difference if we try. Let's do more than the common soldier."

Winter smirked. "That's one way."

"Do more than the common soldier." Sora rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Where have I heard that from?"

"General Espio told me." Blitz shrugged. "That's the best advice I got from him."

"Oooo." Sora cooed in awe. "I see, he must mean we have to have guts, courage, and awesomeness!"

Blitz grinned and wrapped his arm around the bird's shoulder. "Or just plain ol coolness."

"Maximum attitude."

"And all around awesomeness!"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Yep." Sarcasm was her reply, but the other two didn't hear it.

"Plus we have these" Sora pointed at the Blaster Wispon in his hand.. "The majority of the army have been using the Blaster for months and the Blaze has been recently been made. Only 50 have the Blaze model so far.

"50?" Blitz was surprised.. "I heard some have them. Why was the model more opportunistic than Blaze"

"It depends on how powerful they and the wisps available. The White are more abundant than the others. I don't know much, but the others are more… out. So we've been ordered to find the ones we haven't seen yet and bring them back. The Generals and the Commander don't use them because they are already skilled on their own."

Blitz gazed at the weapon in his hand. He was given this, but it seems some of the current users were having difficulty with it. It took practice and the long hours he trained made him more confident with this. This combined with his Wire Launcher could make his battle

"Everyone!" Vector called out. "Our mission is to free this village. Now we wait for Espio to give the signal."

Blitz nodded and noticed Espio was absent, did he go on ahead to spy? He was a ninja, so of course he could. Everyone wait awhile until the purple ninja appeared in front of them.

"We go now!"

Vector noticed the alarmed look on the usual stoic ninja and growled. "Come on!" Vector called forward and lead them to the attack. As they were running. "Is that thing there?"

"No, but they made a grave mistake."

"What?" Charmy flew along. "What kind of mistake.."

Vector narrowed his eyes at the chameleon. "What happened."

Espio narrowed his eyes. "It's…"

"INCOMING!"

Everyone scattered as robots emerged and began to fire. Blitz, Winter, and Sora jumped away from the attack and hid behind the tree. Everyone else fired or hid when the attack happened. Blitz looked and was somewhat reminded of what happened back at his home. It clicked on him that he was truly participating in a war for the world and he couldn't turn back. No, there were people there suffering, being taken advantage of by Eggman and that thing.

He felt as if he was going over his head. Things were beginning to intensify and he wasn't sure he would make it. Was he going to fail them, did he make the right choice. No, he can't quit nor take it back.

 _"_ _Do more than the common soldier. Go the extra mile."_

His eyes shot open. Espio sensed fear and passion within him. Was fear holding him back? Sure, but he wanted to help. He wanted to free the planet. So now he needed to find a way.

"Sora, Winter grab on to me."

The two did and Blitz launched his wire launcher at a branch. Once hooked it pulled them up in the canopy. He then lead them across the branch where used another wire to latch on the trees across from him. The other grabbed on and they were pulled along with him.

"Hit them!" He shouted. Winter and Sora pulled out their Blaze Wispons and fired at the robots below. Upon contact most of the egg robots were destroyed. The dropped to the next tree branch and fired on the other robots below, until a laser hit a branch cause them to fall. Charmy flew in and grabbed on to Winter, while Blitz grabbed Sora and hook shotted themselves to safety.

They dropped down to where Winter and Charmy were as the later flew to Blitz.

"That was cool, can you do that again?"

"… I guess?" Blitz scratched his head wondering why that was exciting to the bee.

"You did well." Espio dropped down below them. "But we still have a long way and a village to secure for a proper… never mind."

"Huh?" Blitz looked confused. "A proper what?"

Espio shook his head. "I'll tell you after this is over… you will know as far I do that war has a way of taking precious things from you."

The dog didn't like where this was going. He followed orders and kept moving.

They made it past the forest where the village was. More egg soldiers were there, but they were repelled by tactics thought up on the fly or before the battle started. Some of the soldiers got hit and were out of commission, others pushed on through. Blitz dodged, weaved and user gadget to launch himself to the nearest building with Sora and Winter. They fought along the buildings, destroy robots of various sizes with their Wispon. Blitz grappled a flying bot with his Wire Launcher, propelled himself forward and delivered a kick that the robot through the air and into a building. He frowned at the damage.

Sora flew away from a few Egg bots that were on his tail, but he turned around shot fire from his gun, destroying them. Winter jumped in the air and unleashed an assault from hers. After destroying the metallic machines she leaps toward Blitz and Sora.

"We keep this up we can repel them." Sora grinned.

"True, but we have to keep up or wits." Winter stated. "Something Espio said is still bugging me."

"Me too." Blitz mumbled. He spotted something in the corner of his eye and fire. The figured dodged the attack and charged at them. Blitz leapt away from the claw hand

"Who are you?"

"BA-HA ha-HAAAAA! Looks like a bunch of Resistance losers are here!"

"Who are you?" The two of them jumped away as the robotic chick raised its sharpen claw.

"Scratch of the previous Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. The six 6's."

"That's a mouth full." Responded the dog

"Search and Smash?" responded Wave on the communicator.

"Guys, that's Scratch," Knuckles answered through the comm "When Sonic and Tails ventured to Westside Island to stop Eggman he made him and Grounder to capture Sonic. He made other robots, but those two were designed to capture him. They tried again at other opportunities by Eggman, but they weren't seen again a few years after. Sonic believed Eggman disposed of them after too many failures or deactivated them." 

Espio dropped down to behind Scratch. "Or had them doing menial chores. If he's here then Grounder isn't far behind… or."

Scratch chuckled. "Oh Grounder's here alright." The robot showed its razor sharp claws. "Now I'm back and better. This is our territory and I like to call ourselves the Resistance Reversers."

"That's right!" shouted a booming voice as a giant large burrow bot emerges from the ground. It was 2 stories tall and armed with sharp pointed drills.

Sora gaped and backed away. "Wh-wha- Is that?"

"That's Grounder." Espio stared at the large monstrocity. "He's larger than usual. A medium size house, could be a problem."

Charmy flew in with Vector in his hands. "I think we can handle this." Vector said as he slammed his fist together.

Scratch smirked. "But can you handle me?" Suddenly he glowed and another version of himself appeared next to him. "or me?" Then he multiplied until 15 Scratch's were upon them.

"This is new." Espio said. "Neither of them had this much skill and power before. Eggman upgraded them."

Blitz gulped at what he saw, fear started dwelling up from within him. He noticed Sora shivering at the multiple Scratches descending upon them and Winter with a concerned look on her face. The Chaotix..

One of them attacked Vector, but the Crocodile evaded and swung his tail and knocked it out. Charmy flew around and used his sharp stinger to attack each one. Espio, the Chameleon used his speed and skill decimate the scratches, but it seemed a few more took his place. He turned to him.

"Blitz, take your group and stop Grounder."

Blitz snapped back to reality and saw the giant machine rolling toward the Resistance who were attacking the soldiers. He dodged and kicked another Scratch away from him and ran toward Grounder. "Winter, Sora."

"A little busy." Sora flew around evading the fighting chickens."

"I can't" Winter fired her weapon and dodged another chicken.

He groaned inwardly and looked at the monstrosity. Was it up to him.

"Blitz!" the voice was Wave. "You need to put a serious dent in him, I don't think your weapon will do the job. I should've given you a Blaster or something more powerful. If only you can swap weapons on the fly.

She was right, he saw some of the soldiers with Blaze and Blaster Wispon firing, but having no effect. There had to be something he can do.

"GOING SOMEWHERE!" He rolled away from the strike of the chicken. The chicken continued swipe the dog with the claws as the former evaded each one.

"You can't win mutt. The Hedgehog failed! What makes you think you're are the ideal candidate!"

"I don't." He was backed up against the wall and leapt in the air and over the chicken as he struck the wall. "I'm just a guy trying to fight a tyrant."

"Oh…" He cackled. "Well, just give up." Scratch raised his claw.

"That's right." Another scratch appeared behind him. "You are way in over your head. There is nothing you can do to stop this."

"Yep." The one in front of him said. "Nothing."

Blitz didn't want to give up. There was no point in doing that. There was no point in being scared, he was, but he didn't want to die yet. He hid and ran away before and some part of him felt he failed Grace by not saving her family. He looked at the chicken and back at the burrow bot that was carving its way down the village. He looked at his launcher and then at the chicken and the back the burrow machine. An ideal came to mind.

"HAAA!" He ran toward where Grounder was burrowing with the chickens racing after him. One of them descended upon him his claws raised. Blitz leapt above him and snagged him with his hook shot. Once grappled the door dog twirled around a few times, hitting the other one into a wall and then launched the chicken at the burrow bot. Once contact, Blitz shot a fire ball at the bot. Once it contact with Scratch, it cause him to explode, dealing in damage to Grounder.

"OW THAT HURT!" Grounder turned around and stared at the dog. "Did you do that? I'm going run over you jerk!"

Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"Quick follow the Rookie's example." He whipped around and saw Vector grabbing a scratch and tossing him at the Grounder. Blitz smirked and shot at the chicken once it made contact with Grounder.

"OW! Hey quit it!"

Winter grabbed the wing of the bird as it tried to attack her, she spun and threw it at Grounder. She then shot him with her own Blaze Wispon. Sora flipped over one that was chasing him and kicked it toward Grounder, after hitting with his weapon, the explosive impact caused more damage to grounder. A few Scratch bombs caused a hole to be torn into Grounder.

"AIM FOR THE HOLE!" Espio shouted as he threw a kunai with TNT wrapped around it.

"What? NO!" shouted Scratch, but to no avail. Blitz, Winter, and Sora unleashed a triple fireball into the newly formed hole. Once it made contact there was a chain reaction that cause Grounder to explode into pieces of scrap metal. Scratch baffled by what happened didn't see Vector coming. The crocodile and slammed the robotic chicken into the ground with a hammer blow and shot a flamethrower from his mouth, destroying the chicken

The battle continued until there was none left. Once Scratch and Grounder were destroyed the rest of the army was easy pickings. Once the dust settled there were no remaining Eggman soldiers.

"I don't sense anyone more Empire soldiers where you're at." Wave spoke. "You won."

"Here that!" A general shouted. "Victory is ours!"

"I just got word that Emerald Town has been secured, they stopped a large crabmeat."

"HOORAY!"

Everyone started cheering, Blitz looked thrilled, but his smile lowered when he saw Espio talking to Vector and Charmy. The looks on their faces weren't too happy and Vector looked ready to kill. The Chaotix looked at the group and noticed Blitz looking at them. The Crocodile gestured for him to come. Blitz looked back at Sora and Winter joining the celebration and slipped out before they notice.

Once he came close to them Espio spoke. "You did good out there Blitz. Twice your performance was more than the common solider."

"Thanks..., but I feel something is wrong. I... is something wrong?"

The Chaotix looked at each other and back at the dog. This time Vector spoke. "Kid, when this mess started many people, including us, lost contact with friends and family. There were people who fought along side of us in the past who we lose contact."

Charmy nodded. "Some were more precious than others."

Espio looked over at where Grounder was destroyed. "I infiltrated and learned a lot from the people trapped here. Remember how I said war can take something precious from us?"

The dog nodded and knew what he learned next was going to be bad.

"He was one of us. He fought with us as a member of the Chaotix along with Mighty and Knuckles when the situation calls for it. We met him through Mighty and Sonic. He always traveled with Mighty more than the rest of us. He was good friend. His name was Ray the Flying Squirrel.

"Was..." Blitz said the word remorsefully.

"Was is the word. He was executed yesterday."

* * *

-Two hours later-

Blitz watched as Mighty and the others put Ray to rest. They had freed both villages and recruited more people to their side, but it was a matter of time before Eggman decided attack. Fortunately there were more oppositions elsewhere that were taking his attention from the Resistance. G.U.N. remnants were out there too, but how long would they last?"

"If we had gone there yesterday." Sora muttered. "Maybe he would have been alive."

Winter shook her head. "Who knows"

"What do you mean who knows?" Sora turned to her. "You heard what the townsfolk said, he literally took all the punishment on him for their sake. That's a hero."

Winter nodded sadly. "I know…, but what he took from them. What the doctor said. He wouldn't survive the trip back or another few days."

"I… he would…. Would've seen General Mighty once last time." Sora took off his glasses and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Blitz watched on as Mighty pated the dirt where they buried Ray. Amy and the Chaotix were right behind him, mourning. He didn't know the squirrel, but this was still terrible.

"This is terrible."

"Terrible."

Blitz looked to his left and saw Barry. The barry had singed fur and a bandage on his head.

"I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I, but this should be a reminder of getting good. I heard you did two good things today."

"And."

"We'll win yet." He turned around to walk. "See ya later."

Blitz watched him go and then looked back at the seen of Mighty staring at the grave of Ray the Flying Squirrel. He saw his friends comforting him and immediately came to Grace. She comforted him when he lost someone close to him. If he found her he would have to comfort her… or would she hate him for leaving her family to die. They were too later for this. Was it going to be like this all the time. Will they be too late on some missions? They need to be on time or push harder. Blitz continued to stand there watching the sad scene and vowed to get better.

* * *

A/N: Well... Ray's dead. My other thought was Vanilla, but I decided against it. Some may know Ray from the SegaSonic arcade game and other from the Archie Comics. Ray was close to Mighty and this is another reminder to the others of the seriousness of this war.

Scratch and Grounder. From the Sonic 2 game to the Adventure cartoon. Why? I needed more sub-bosses. Yes, Chaos, Metal, Zavok, and Shadow are strong. Yes, Infinite is OP, but who's guarding the territory instead of mindless robots? So why not some sub-bosses and some threats that the group can take out early. At least for Blitz it will help gain experience. So expect the rest of the Deadly six and some other villains from past games and a cartoon or two.

They are not going to the Chemical Planet next chapter. 3 or 4 more chapters and then we're going. Then we're going to find out what happened to Shadow because the games reason made thing think he did nothing, but let the world burn.

I read somewhere that the Wispons that the other Resistance use to fire beams are from the White Wispon. The ones that give Sonic the boost.


End file.
